Atentado celeste
by Vogelbauer
Summary: Sakura ha intentado hacer su vida luego de que Sasuke se fuera sin decirle nada a nadie, pero todo cambia cuando vive en carne propia un atentado terrorista, un atentado que pretende cambiar al mundo y recuperarla a ella.


La noche era oscura, sin luna. El cielo estaba nublado, y las luces de la ciudad apenas alumbraban el camino. Una tenue luz entraba esa noche por la abertura de las cortinas de nuestra pelirrosa, quien intentaba conciliar el sueño en vano.

Precisamente por lo oscura que resultaba, toda la noche le hacía recordar a él. La misma luna le hacía pensar en su piel, la oscuridad en sus ojos, el escalofrío del cuarto solitario sólo la estremecía como lo hacían sus manos, siempre heladas manos, tocando su cuerpo en sus sueños.

Era en sus sueños el único lugar en donde lo podía encontrar. Él se había ido de la ciudad hace muchísimo tiempo, y jamás había vuelto a verla. Esos eran las situaciones fácticas, lo que la razón dictaba, pero su corazón decía otra cosa. Decía que él siempre había estado ahí, vigilándola, protegiéndola, pero sólo eran sentimentalismos que nadie legaría jamás a comprender.

No se sabía nada de él, pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que esa desinformación era provocada intencionalmente por él mismo para la seguridad de todos aquellos que aún recordamos su rostro. Debía estar metido en algo muy peligroso, en algo grande, grande como su alma y como él mismo, porque él siempre aspiró a lo mayor.

Ella, antes de poder quedarse dormida, entre dientes se decía a si misma que por qué no podía seguirle los pasos. Por qué ella siempre iba a ser una molestia, por qué Sakura, por qué él no te llevó contigo. Por qué tiene que suceder todo esto, y por qué no puedo aceptar el hecho de que él simplemente se fue, nos abandonó, y superarlo como lo han hecho todos los demás.

Nadie más cree que se haya ido por razones de peso. La mayoría de la gente conoció su lado rebelde, su lado mentiroso, su lado manipulador, su lado malvado. Pero él era así por diversas motivos, los cuales pocos podían entenderlos. Sakura no podía, por más que tratase, entender los motivos que lo motivaron a hacer todo lo que hizo, ella jamás se lo habría imaginado. Sólo Naruto fue capaz de entenderlo, y sólo él sabe qué ha sido de él. Pero como fiel mejor amigo, no ha dicho nada al respecto.

Sakura, ¿si tanto lo amabas, por qué no lo seguiste entonces?

Cobardía, cobardía, cobardía, cobardía. Te falta coraje, te falta valentía. Sakura aún era un capullo cuando él se fue, y no pudo hacer nada. Ni siquiera… comprenderlo.

\- ¿Es este el amor del cual hablabas? – Escuchaba una voz familiar, pero extrañamente ajena.

Se daba vueltas, una y otra vez, en su desastrosa cama. Sus cabellos alborotados estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada, enredados. Sus brazos, extendidos, se abrían hacia el infinito hecho de terror, de espanto. Ella intentaba escapar de una jaula invisible que la aprisionaba contra la cama, una jaula con nombre y apellido.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, todas las noches dormía de igual forma. Sus sueños no eran más que pesadillas llenas de arrepentimiento, de miedos y fracasos, nada más que débiles espasmos de lo que ella había sido hace mucho tiempo, en los tiempos que él se fue, tiempos que han quedado atrás para todos, menos para ella.

El despertador empieza a sonar, y al abrir los ojos recuerda que hoy no es día de hospital. Hoy es su día libre, hoy es el día que le dedica a su novio. Sí, su novio.

Ella ya no es la de antes, ella lo ha intentado superar de todas las formas, pero simplemente no puede. A duras penas se queda dormida por las memorias que han quedado gravadas en ella, y si puede cerrar los ojos para poder descansar su cuerpo en medio de todo el torbellino de desesperación que la ataca todas las noches, es porque Ino, su mejor amiga, le ha recetado pastillas para dormir.

Se lava, se viste, se maquilla, se alista, y cierra la puerta situada detrás de ella. Ojala la vida fuera igual de fácil que salir del departamento, se decía a si misma. Ojala la vida consistiese en cerrar puertas con llave, para jamás poder abrirlas, para jamás ver lo que hay adentro de nuevo, para jamás escuchar las voces del pasado que nos atormentan, Ino, ojalá todo fuera así de fácil. Pero Ino siempre le respondía que tal cosa no era posible. Si fuesen habitaciones los pasajes de nuestra vida, nos quedaríamos horas viendo las llaves de dichas puertas que nos separan de lo que aún no podemos separarnos, llaves que tendríamos tatuadas en el cuerpo, llaves que aún desgarrándonos la piel no nos podríamos quitar.

La pelirrosa caminaba por la avenida en que la solera estaba resquebrajada por las raíces de los árboles que la cubrían, solera que estaba ligeramente levantada, pero ella no lo notaba. Los árboles estaban llenos de colores, llenos de hojas vivas y abundantes, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el infinito invisible en frente de ella, su cuerpo se movía de forma autómata y su mente no era capaz de decir nada para sus adentros. Suspiraba, miraba sin mucho interés el semáforo que la separaba con la otra cuadra, y caminaba lentamente, como tratando de que el tiempo pasara más rápido, o más lento, dependiendo lo que fuera más efectivo para matarla ya.

\- ¡Sakura!

Una voz familiar, pero extrañamente ajena. Hoy no iba a ser un buen día. Hoy iba a terminar la relación que tenía con el ser que estaba situado al frente de ella. ¿Cómo podía, sino, mentirle todos los días, con cada beso, con cada caricia, si realmente pensaba en otro todas las noches, si realmente amaba a otro desde el fondo de su ser? No hacía falta más motivos, él se merecía a alguien que realmente lo pudiera complacer, que lo quisiera y lo amara de verdad.

\- Lo siento… - Fue lo único que pudo decir luego de dejarlo claro todo. No podía hacer mucho más. Y de verdad que lo sentía, puesto que no era la primera vez que se veía obligada a hacer esto. Esto eran pequeños episodios en donde nuestra pelirroja se "rendía" y no podía salir adelante. Habían veces en que se armaba de valor, y conseguía un novio, y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba salir adelante. Pero siempre terminaba igual.

Además, de vez en cuando necesitaba un descanso. Tras cada derrota ella descansaba en su propio pesimismo, en su propia "locura", como ella lo llamaba. Porque ya no era sano, en verdad nunca fue algo sano. Sus ojeras son testimonio de ello y todo en ella reflejaba una resignación horrorosa, como la de un soldado que ha sobrevivido a todas las batallas de una guerra perdida.

Él sólo atina a tomarle el cabello, a posar su mano en su mejilla, y a tocar suavemente la parte inferior de sus ojos, sus notorias ojeras.

\- ¿Era este el amor del cual me hablabas? Sakura… entiendo que nuestra relación quizás no pueda seguir, pero tú sí debes seguir adelante, debes ser feliz. Mereces ser feliz.

Ella sólo cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y se aguantó el sollozo, el nudo en la garganta, y todo un ciclón de sentimientos que tenía guardados.

\- No sé qué hacer… ¡No sé qué hacer…! – Lloraba desconsolada. Él siempre lo supo, nunca fue una mentira para él. Sakura dio su mejor esfuerzo, y él lo sabe, pero nunca es suficiente. – Nunca nada es suficiente, yo no soy suficiente para poderme a mí misma. ¿No es triste esto, acaso? ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan enferma, tan… patética? – Escupió la última palabra como si fuera una ínfima parte de su vómito emocional.

Una vez que Sakura se calmó, se despidieron, y hasta nunca. Sakura se devolvió por la avenida de soleras levantadas, de árboles vigorosos y llenos de colores, y al momento de cruzar la solera:

\- Mamá… Mira, hay humo allá. – Un niño detrás de ella había hecho el comentario a su madre. Hacia el este, hacia los cerros, avenida hacia arriba, había una columna de humo que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

De pronto, un sonido estruendoso, una explosión. Aquel edificio no era sino el edificio estatal que daba a lugar las sesiones del Congreso. El estruendo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer a todos gritar, al niño llorar, y a muchas personas correr. De inmediato muchos autos de policía fueron en dirección al atentado.

Puaf, otra explosión. La gente empezó a correr y a gritar, a alejarse lo que más podían, porque aunque no supieran lo que estaba pasando, lo único que podían hacer era resguardar sus vidas y seguir adelante el día de mañana. Había que volver a trabajar, a cuidar a los hijos, a dormir en sus camas y soñar como corresponde.

Las explosiones tomaron lugar sólo a unas cinco cuadras más arriba de donde se encontraba nuestra pelirrosa. Y, al contrario de toda la gente que huía, ella algo percibía. Tus sentimentalismos te van a matar algún día, le dijo Ino una vez.

Quizás este era el día, pensó Sakura, en que sus sentimentalismos realmente iban a acabar con ella.

Corrió avenida arriba como pudo, entre sus tacones y su falda tubo que apenas la dejaba desplazarse a pasos cortos. Intentó correr como pudo, subiendo, subiendo. Escucha otra explosión, más débil que la anterior, y más cerca. Eso no fue en el Congreso, esto fue más cerca, fue en la calle.

Siguió corriendo como pudo. El humo y el polvo generado por la posible batalla se prolongaba hasta ella. Un policía, a cargo dirigir las evacuaciones del lugar, intentó detenerla. Ya nadie quedaba en el lugar, y sólo una loca como ella se iría a meter allá. Entre el agarre del policía que la retenía desde el brazo, el forcejeo hizo que uno de sus tacones se rompiera y con ello muriera para siempre, haciéndola caer a ella, caída que enfrentó a ojos cerrados, ojos cerrados que lograron evitar la granada cegadora que tiraron justo al frente de ellos. El polcía, dentro de la histeria, gritó y la soltó. Ella, dentro de su repentino coraje, se sacó el zapato que estorbaba y corrió lo más rápido que pudo avenida arriba.

Corrió, corrió, hasta que sus pies, no acostumbrados a andar descalzos por una calle llena de basura, piedrillas y, ahora, restos de granadas, estuvieran lo suficientemente rojos de sangre como para no poder andar más. Se sentó como pudo en el suelo, en un pasaje que intersectaba la avenida de forma horizontal. Un pasaje que ellos conocían bien.

Qué loca había sido. ¿Qué hacía acá? ¿Lo iba a encontrar acá? ¿Por qué? No había razón ni lógica que pudiera amparar semejante teoría. Esta es una enfermedad seria, Sakura, se decía para sí. Ino la iba a matar, en el estupendo caso de que sobreviviera a esto. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, topando con la pared de la calle. Se dejó estar, se relajó, y se empezó a reír. Qué estúpida eres, Sakura. Él seguramente debe estar andando con cualquier chica en un lugar lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Debe estar emborrachándose en algún bar, debe estar hablando de esas cosas locas que a él le gustaban, esas cosas que siempre lo hacían parecer tan inteligente, tan intelectual. Siempre recitando palabras extraídas de libros difíciles, de esas cosas complicadas que a él le gustaban, y que a ella le gustaba que le explicara.

Sus manos se apoyaron ligeramente en el frío suelo. Has sido tonta, Sakura. Se lo repetía una y otra vez.

\- Por Dios, ¿Por qué demonios creí que lo iba a encontrar aquí? Soy una verdadera estúpida, tonta, patética… patética.

Pero comenzó a reír entre la toz generada por el polvo y el humo. Esto era lo que ella quería. Por fin había un motivo concreto al cual sus sentimientos la impulsaban, por fin podía hacer algo para liberar aunque fuera un poco de esta locura que la carcomía todos los días. Se sentía un poquito más libre. Estaba feliz.

Lo que no sentía era que alguien la estaba mirando desde arriba, desde la ventana del segundo piso de la casa en cuya pared ella estaba apoyada. La vio, con su traje blanco todo estropeado, sus pies sangrando, y esa boba sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

Él conocía esa sonrisa, y la conocía muy bien.

Se tapó la cara con su cortavientos, y se puso el gorro de su traje de guerrillero. Se dejó caer donde estaba ella. Ella no abrió los ojos. No quería. Si la iban a matar, que fuera en este instante de libertad.

\- Mujer, ¿por qué no has evacuado? Pensé que ya no quedaban más personas aquí. – Era una voz tremendamente grave, atractiva, profunda. Abrió los ojos. No se esperaba eso de quien hace unos momentos pensó que iba a matarla. Lo miró confundida. Sólo vio sus ojos, sus oscuros y profundos ojos negros.

Le hizo recordar a los de él. Pero estos eran distintos. Estaban llenos de…

Dolor.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – En un deje de desespero, fue lo único que dijo. Ella no podía escapar, tampoco evacuar. Simplemente no podía caminar y esta persona no era exactamente un policía.

Él se acercó, la miró con un poco de pena, con esos ojos que se comprimen un poco para aguantar la presión ejercida por el contexto, por un sentimiento que debió haber sido distinto, por una situación que no debió haber pasado.

\- Lo siento. Realmente soy como el fracaso total del mundo. - – Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ante tal declaración, él le pegó lo suficientemente fuerte en el estómago como para dejarla inconsciente.

…

Al momento de despertar, ella abre los ojos y apenas reconoce lo que sucede. Está en una camilla, con sus pies vendados y con un suero intravenoso. Apenas pudo, se levantó para sentarse, y al momento de calmar el mareo que le aquejaba, escuchó el televisor que se encontraba encendido justo al frente de ella.

Estaba el presidente hablando sobre un montón de cosas que se desvanecían antes de entrar a sus oídos. Lo único que pudo captar fue el titular que la dejó estupefacta, que le angustió más que todo lo vivido, que la hizo llorar en un instante.

"Gobierno anuncia política anti-terrorista."

\- Oh, por dios… - Se tapaba la boca intentando no desesperarse. Los paramédicos se acercaron a ella e intentaron hablarle, tranquilizarla, pero – Oh por dios, no, no, no, por favor no…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Y, es que, no había razón lógica para siquiera sospecharlo, pero ella lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. ¿Era por esto que no nos querías decir nada, Sasuke?


End file.
